fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Jordan Michaels
Jordan Michaels is a famous professional basketball player as well as Wilt's creator. He was the featured character in Good Wilt Hunting. History According to Wilt, Jordan originally wasn't very good at basketball and was never able to keep up with his brother and the other basketball players mostly due to his height. He created Wilt in order to help him get better at the game. With Wilt's help, Jordan eventually became a champion at basketball and the best player in his neighborhood. For an entire year Wilt and Jordan were undefeated. However, a jealous boy created Foul Larry (a double pun on former Boston Celtics star Larry Bird, and the penalty known as a "foul" in basketball,) a giant with a basketball head in order to beat the duo at basketball. Jordan and Wilt faced off against Larry and his creator, and they were ahead 48 to 47 until Larry went in for a final shot. Wilt was ready to defend, but Jordan ended up right under Larry, who was about to fall on top of him, crushing him to death. Wilt, setting aside the victory, rushed in and pushed Jordan out of the way just as Larry came down, saving Jordan's life, but crushing Wilt's left arm and causing it to have to be amputated later. The ball went through the basket and bent his left eye out of shape, causing him to have a lazy eye. Seeing that Jordan had become very upset about the loss, Wilt was so overcome with guilt that he ran away. It wasn't until Stats, the score keeper, told Jordan about the accident and how Wilt had saved his life, which Jordan was unaware of at the time when it had happened. Jordan then searched for Wilt, but all he found of him was the wristband from Wilt's right arm. Jordan went on to become a professional basketball star in his later years, but had kept the wristband to remind himself of Wilt. 30 years later, Wilt returns to that very same basketball court to rematch against Foul Larry, thinking that that would set things right. While filming an ad in Japan, Jordan was found by Mac, Bloo, Frankie Foster, Coco, Eduardo, Nina Valerosa, and the two scientists who researched Coco, who explained to him that they were looking for Wilt and that he was likely going to see his creator, who was none other than professional basketball star Jordan Michaels. Jordan, knowing that Wilt would be at the same basketball court where they had played basketball during his childhood, took everyone to Wilt's location via his private Learjet. By the time Jordan had arrived, Wilt had already entered a one-on-one game against Foul Larry. It was towards the end of the game and the score read 47 to 48, with Wilt taking the lead. Larry goes in for his signature move known as "The Slam," where he dunks the ball into the hoop and then swings around it into the wall behind, either enough force to create a huge indent in the brickwork. Wilt attempts to block this shot, not knowing that if he got in the way of Larry's shot, Larry would end up crushing him to death against the wall. Jordan quickly pulls Wilt out of the way, saving his life but also causing him to lose again. Wilt becomes distraught due to him losing again, but Jordan helps him and explains that he was never upset with Wilt for having lost that game, but was instead upset with himself. Jordan told Wilt that that game had taught him a very valuable lesson, that winning wasn't everything and that your friends and family are the only things worth sacrificing for. Jordan stated that he had created Wilt to make him a better basketball player, but Wilt had instead made him a better person. During the flight home, Jordan asks Wilt to come live with him at his mansion in Malibu. Wilt declines and states that there was bound to be a kid out there who needed him, and that Wilt's best chance of meeting that kid would be if he waited at Foster's. But Wilt promised that he would visit Jordan at his mansion whenever he wanted. When everyone arrives back at Foster's, Wilt and Jordan are seen playing in the basketball court behind the house. Trivia *Jordan Michaels is a parody on the real NBA star, Michael Jordan. Category:Creators Category:Males Category:Humans Category:One-Time Characters Category:Adults Category: Protagonists